Is He Broken?
by CarolinaLovesYou
Summary: Kid loves Crona but is too afraid to tell him. Luckily Liz is there to help him. Boy!CronaXDeaththeKid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Liz, Patty, Maka, Death the Kid or Crona.

Warning: Crona is a boy in this fic. Yaoi. No lemon.

Let the madness begin.

* * *

_I love him..._

Today was the day Death the Kid was going to confess. His heart was beating a mile a minute; his hands were shaking and sweaty.

When class is over run up to him and tell him how you feel.

Kidd gulped as he looked up at the clock. 5 more minutes, you can do this. Just breathe.

4 more minutes. 3more minutes.

Kidd sighed he couldn't do this. He just couldn't. His eyes averted downward in frustration. He didn't deserve to be alive, look at him chickening out. He was trash, utter asymmetrical trash.

He should just die.

When class was over Kidd dragged his feet as he walked home, Patty and Liz behind him unable to speak.

What was up with Kidd?

"Um, Kidd?" Liz asked shyly. Kidd didn't answer, he just continued to drag his feet against the pavement.

Disgusting. That's how he felt.

"I think Kidd's broken." Liz whispered to Patty.

"Broken!" Patty yelled as she waved her hands frantically. Rolling her eyes Liz grabbed her sister's hands and put them on her sides.

"Yes broken, we need to try to fix him."

"Kidd, are you okay?" Liz asked when they got home.

Kidd didn't answer as he plopped into the couch and pressed his head against a pillow. After an awkward silence Kidd raised his head and whispered. "Problems."

Liz was surprised; Kidd never talked about his problems, unless it was about things that were asymmetrical.

"What type of problems? You know you can trust me Kidd." Liz whispered softly as she walked to the couch Kid was laying on.

"Its just..." Kidd sighed against the pillow and shook his head. He sat up and began to straighten his clothing. "Nothing, nothing is the matter." With that Kidd stood up and walked away.

-(star)-

_You can do this. _Kidd telling himself.

Kidd looked to his right where Liz was giving him a glare, Kidd looked to his left to see Patty sleeping, but in front of Patty was him. The pink haired boy Kidd adored ever so much, Crona. His head was turned the right staring at the trees' outside the window. Kidd wanted to stretch his hand out and run his fingers through that asymmetrical pink hair.

Kidd wondered how it felt, he bet it was soft. Kids eyes traced along Crona's gentle features. God, how he wanted him, he wanted the Demon Sword. Death the Kid prepared himself for the worst, he knew Crona wouldn't like him. Why would he? He was a poor excuse for a human being.

Liz stared at Kidd, what was he thinking about? The oldest of the twin looked into Kidd's eyes, it looked... sad? Why was he sad? Liz wanted to know, he looked so lost.

Liz followed Kidd's eyes and it landed on the Demon Sword. What was his name again? Well, it was a he right? Liz didn't know, it wore a dress all the time, it could be a girl.. No, Liz remembered Kidd talking about it once. He said 'he'.

Wait, why was he staring at him anyway? Could it be that… No, Kidd couldn't... could he? Liz smiled in relief. So that's the reason.

_Kidd's in love. _

Liz looked at Crona then Kidd. They look cute together.

The bell rang loudly and Kid almost screamed, instead he choked and coughed loudly.

Liz wouldn't let Kidd lose his chance, she couldn't take his sad eyes, they were driving her crazy.

Kid was still coughing, he was so nervous. Liz grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out the classroom door. There he was standing right behind Crona. Crona turned around looking at Kid,

"Kiddo-Kun!" He said a little bit surprised.

Kidd couldn't help it, his stomach began to turn and his head started to spin. He was going to vomit. Kidd grabbed his stomach and hurled, all over Crona's shoes.

_Just Great. _

Kidd decided to give up; he couldn't even look at Crona. Not after what happened yesterday, even if he had any chances with him he just ruined it. Kidd's head was on Patty's lap as she toyed with his asymmetrical hair. He didn't care anymore.

He might as well stop living.

Patty began to stroke Kidd's hair lightly and before he knew it Kidd was fast asleep.

Liz smiled when he saw Kidd fast asleep on Patty's lap. He hasn't been sleeping well, she could tell by the dark rings under his eyes.

"Patty I'm going out." Liz whisper as she ran her fingers on Kidd's face.

"Where are you going? I want to come with you!"

"Shh, don't talk so loud. I'm going to do some things, for Kidd. You cant come keep him company, he needs it." With a kiss to her sister's forehead Liz left.

Liz walked down the street she needed this to get done, for Kidd. Grabbing the Kidd's cellphone – which she took without him knowing – she dialed Maka's number.

A shiver ran down the Liz's back. Where the hell did he live in? A dungeon? Liz continued to walk through the hall, this was like a maze. She thanked the heaven's Maka was here to show her the way or she would have gotten lost and probably died in here.

"Well, here we are." Maka smiled pointing to the door. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Liz hasn't told Maka why she wanted to see Crona, she just told her it was urgent. Liz was pretty sure Kidd wouldn't want Maka to know about his secret 'love' for Crona.

But she didn't know what Crona would do if she told him about Kidd. That boy is really unpredictable.

Liz just nodded as Maka knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." She said before opening the door. Liz looked around the room, Crona wasn't here.

"He isn't here."

Maka just smiled. "He is here, right Crona?"

"Maka" A small voice called, Liz almost screamed. Where was the voice coming from?

Maka grabbed her hand and lead her behind the door. Crona was there, his head pressed between a pillow that was laying on her knee's.

"Hey Crona, Liz came here to see you. She wants to talk."

Crona lifted her head to look at Liz a blush began to spread across her face. He looked so venerable… yet adorable. Maka nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh, well uhmm… I don't know how to say this." Liz slurred fumbling with her fingers. Crona lifted his head up a little bit looking at Liz.

"Death the Kid loves you."

-(star)-

Liz smiled when kid laid his head on the desk, a small groan escaping his lips. He was so tired, he didn't sleep after that nap he had with Patty. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Stupid Demon sword…

Liz had to fight the urge to run her fingers through Kidd's hair. She needed something to do, something to keep her occupied. Time was going so slow! She wanted class to be over already, she couldn't wait to see what would unfold….

Liz looked down at Crona, his body was shaking a I little bit. He was nervous, who could blame him? I would be nervous too..

When the bell rang Liz practically jumped out of her with joy. Finally. Crona stood up and walked to the door, his heart was pounding so hard. He swore his heart would just pop out of his chest and run away.

Death the kid got out from his seat and walked to the door, the only thing that stopped him from leaving the classroom was a small tug on his shirt.

"K-K-Kiddo-kun."

Kidd stopped right there, his heart skipped at beat when he turned around. Crona stood in front of him, his fingers on his shirt as he walked toward him and gave him a simple kiss. His face burned when he pulled away.

"L-Liz told me you were b-broken." Crona whispered looking down, fingers still tightly around Kidd's shirt. "I w-want to fix you."

Those simple words that escaped Crona's lips made Kidd lean in run and his fingers against Crona's pink hair.

Its softer then I thought. Kidd moved his hand lower until it was cupping his cheek, Crona leaned into the touch.

"I love you, K-Kiddo-kun."

Leaning in Kid pressed his lips against Crona, his whole body shaking. Was this really happening? Kid wrapped his arms around Crona's waist pressing their bodies together. Crona let out a small yelp in surprised. Kidd found that adorable and kissed him deeper, licking the young Demon Sword's bottom lip.

Crona yelped again and pulled away pressing his fire red face against Kidd's chest. Kidd chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Is Kiddo-kun still broken?" Patty asked her older sister.

"Nope, not anymore. Not anymore."


End file.
